


In, Out

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Embrace your lover. Hold her close. Feel her warmth, her love, her trust." - 487 word drabble - My Round One entry for Hump Madness 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In, Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** breathe
> 
>  **Word Count:** 487
> 
> This was my submission for Round One of Hump Madness 2012, found in the LiveJournal community hp_humpdrabbles.
> 
> All entries had to be between 100-500 words, contain one canon Harry Potter character, involve the given prompt in some way, and be rated no lower than PG-13.
> 
> I advanced to Round Two with this fic. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> * * *

During private sessions at the  _Lovegood Love Well Tantra Center_ , time had no meaning.

Enchanted candles floated near the ceiling and Luna's soft, dreamy voice drifted through the heated room. "Share your air with your lover. Inhale as he exhales. Your energies will flow together and strengthen. Exhale as he inhales. Good. Again."

_In, out._

Hermione's skin tingled as she inhaled Draco's warm, apple-scented breath. He smelled of comfort and virility. She had never felt so relaxed - or aroused.

__In, out._ _

"Gaze into your lover's eyes. Don't look away. What do you see? Breathe."

__In, out._ _

Silvery eyes stared, full of hunger and want, captivating her. She pressed her forehead to his, returning his heated gaze. His pupils dilated as he drank in her desire.

__In, out._ _

"Embrace your lover. Hold her close. Feel her warmth, her love, her trust. Breathe in. Breathe out."

__In, out._ _

Hermione's naked form was cradled by Draco's crossed legs, her own legs curled around him. He held her securely, one arm around her waist and the other across her back, his fingers twined in her hair. She hugged him, his shoulders firm under her palms. Her breasts tingled, pressed against his naked chest. They were intimately joined, his erection snugly held inside her wetness. She throbbed with sensation.

__In, out._ _

"Listen to your partner. Hear his breath catch when you move? Let his energy flow through you. Feel your bodies respond. Move with the flow, let it take you."

__In, out._ _

Hermione clenched her slick inner walls, squeezing the thickness of Draco's cock. Twin groans escaped them and he thrust upward, watching her face. Again he moved against her and Hermione's breath hitched – he was rubbing her clitoris with exquisite pressure. With a whispered " _oh,"_  she used her muscles to grip him even tighter.

__In, out._ _

"Let your joined energies lead you to pleasure. Let your bodies guide you."

__In, out._ _

Their hands and hips moved in tandem as they stared into one another's eyes. Nerve endings thrummed with the awareness of being fully connected: in mind, body, and soul.

__In, out._ _

"Complete the sensory circle. Taste your love."

__In, out._ _

Eyes still open, Draco claimed Hermione's mouth with agonizing slowness. Heat was rising within her, the sensual caress of his lips and tongue sending molten shivers throughout her body.

__In, out._ _

Her lips parted, allowing him entrance, and he thrust his tongue against hers. At that moment the fire that had been smoldering inside them finally broke free. A conflagration of ecstasy exploded through the couple, filling their beings and sending them soaring.

After long minutes of bliss, their shared orgasm slowly ebbed. Panting, they held each other tightly in the afterglow, gazing at each other lovingly with sated grins on their faces.

Neither of them noticed as a smiling Luna slipped serenely from the room, leaving the newlyweds to enjoy the rest of their wedding night in solitude.


End file.
